


Cut Strings

by mneiai



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, BfA Fixit, Greymane Bashing, Is it still Jaina bashing if she's been utterly weird for years now?, M/M, Plotting, Politics, Reversing Anduin's Character Assassination, Tyrande Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: When Anduin refuses to be a puppet king, plans get set in motion that will shake up all of Azeroth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this thing is just one of those self-indulgent AUs that get more and more ridiculous as they're written.
> 
> Also I'm really bad at titles omg. I've just had this saved as "Manduin" ngl
> 
> Per usual, not beta read and mostly written on my phone on the subway, so apologies for typos.

Anduin slipped out of the meeting room, hands clenching and unclenching rhythmically at his sides. Nothing was going the way he thought it should.

“You look so tense, my prince,” Wrathion’s teasing voice floated to him as he entered his personal rooms and Anduin actually found himself relaxing. At least he knew Wrathion was manipulating him for sure, it wasn't like with the other Alliance leaders, where he thought it was happening but couldn't prove it.

“Stop pretending like you weren't listening in.” That got him a chuckle. It might have been a few years, but Wrathion was still small enough in his true form to hide in all sorts of convenient places around Stormwind Keep. 

Anduin sat down in his favorite chair, relieved to see a pot of warm tea and snack awaited him. It wasn't unusual to get back so late even the servants had failed to plan for it. 

“Greymane and Tyrande are proving QUITE bloodthirsty, aren't they?” Wrathion grinned and snatched up a sandwich as if he'd actually waited for Anduin to eat. 

“You say that as if that's not your favorite quality in a person.”

Wrathion have an obviously fake look of shock. “But how could it be, when you're one of my favorite people?”

“Bloodthirstiness or a willingness to put up with you for long periods of time tied for first, then.”

With a sigh, Wrathion got up from where he was perched so he could flop down on the arm of Anduin’s chair and half in his lap. “As we've already discussed, the...unforeseen consequences of my little escapade with Garrosh has shown me I might have been...hasty to dismiss your suggestions. And with the aftereffects of Sargeras’ attack still so obvious, a united front is still important.”

Anduin scratched under Wrathion’s chin, a sort of touch he'd only allow in private. Or as private as the room could get, as Anduin knew at least one of Wrathion's guards would be lurking in the shadows. 

“That would have been a lot easier to do if Vol’jin still led the Horde.”

“Mm, or if he'd made the expected choice for his successor and named Baine. You and he would probably be having playdates in Orgimmar as we speak.”

Flicking Wrathion's snout and rolling his eyes, Anduin distracted himself with his food. “Sylvanas is ruthless, but not without reason. The real problem is Genn. And Tyrande since...well, the accident. She's convinced the Horde did it on purpose.”

“She sees an undead blood elf as an easy target for hate. Certainly she's been goading her people with it.”

“There's just… Something not right. About the night elves and the worgen. Even the normally reasonable ones.”

“Which is why you've been so eager to increase the allies you know you have within the Alliance--of course the Lightforged will follow the will of Velen's favorite student.”

“I...I honestly don't know. It's my hope, but Velen himself hasn’t been the same, recently, and with everything that happened I don't really blame him.”

Anduin allowed himself to slump in his chair, leaning his cheek against Wrathion’s scaled back. “I think I can trust the dwarves, at least. Even Moira.”

Wrathion twisted out from Anduin’s hold and changed into his human form, tugging Anduin up from his seat and guiding him towards the bedroom. “Even with this healthy dose of paranoia, you're still far too trusting. But don't worry, I have a plan.”

“Oh, no.”

“Don't give me that look. If it doesn't work, nothing worse can happen, if it does work, it will expose those trying to use you as their puppet king in a way that many relevant parties will observe.”

Starting to pull off his clothing, Anduin gave Wrathion a skeptical look. “I have a sinking feeling you're being vague because you know I won't like it.”

“You don't have to like it. I'm here to help you, not coddle you. Now get into that bed, it's freezing in here and I want to steal your pathetic body heat.”

“You should be glad it's cold out and you're better than a heating enchantment.” Anduin pulled on his nightclothes and slipped into bed, shifting so Wrathion could curl up beside him. “Goodnight, Wrathion. Goodnight, Left.”

He received only murmurs from both of them in response.

***

“You managed to plant a recording device in Stormwind Keep?” Sylvanas’ tone was as skeptical as the faces of the other leaders around her as Gallywix preened.

“Well, not me personally, of course, but I've acquired a few very worthwhile contacts there recently.”

“And it's actually in the planning room King Anduin is using?” Baine’s eyes narrowed, and Sylvanas wondered how much of that was the same skepticism and how much was worry for his friend.

Gallywix flipped a switch on the box before him, frowned, hit the box with his cane a few times, then flipped the switch back and forth again. There was static, then voices began to filter in. Everyone went quiet as they attempted to hear.

“NO,” that was the boy king, righteous outrage clear even if his voice was faint. “That's--Stormwind’s forces would take the full force of the counter, we'd be slaughtered.”

“Just the ones there. You have the largest army, any of the rest of us could not afford to lose so many.” That was Tyrande, her tone one that implied she thought she was being reasonable.

“Afford it? This isn't about supplies, Tyrande, this is about lives! And I refuse to send so many of my people to their deaths just so you can have some false revenge.”

“False?! The Horde burned down my home!”

“We have no proof of that, the Horde seemed just as shocked as we were.”

“They didn't tell their troops their entire plan, they had no need to. They were attacking us for a reason!”

“You know Sylvanas and her minions would have loved to strike such a blow against us!” Sylvanas’ lips curled in disgust as Greymane added his voice to the argument.

“And I know Sylvanas’ goal must have been to CAPTURE Teldrassil, not destroy parts of it. There are druids among the Horde!”

“None deserving of such teachings!”

“If we are ever going to have peace, we can't--”

“You would sacrifice us all to your fantasies of peace!”

The fighting continued, not resolving before the Alliance leaders left the room, and the leaders of the Horde exchanged glances as they let what they're heard sink in.

“They don't respect the current King of Stormwind much, if at all,” Lorthemar finally said, frowning at the device. “I can't imagine any of them arguing with Varian in such a way.”

“And they've shown their disdain for what the boy king holds dearest--the notion of peace between the factions.” Sylvanas tapped a finger against her lips, going silent for a moment. “Gallywix!” The goblin sat up a little straighter. “I want this monitored constantly. I want any developments reported to me immediately.”

***

When the meeting was over, no one noticed Right slipping back into the room and carefully removing the device. There were regularly security sweeps, avoiding them was key to making sure the Prince’s plans worked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual, not beta'd, written at least partially on a phone, etc lol
> 
> OC in this chapter is just my a-hole DK with a different name.

It seemed like every meeting the tensions increased--they left angry, sometimes with yelling or even with veiled threats. Anduin tried to keep calm, he really did, but between the blatant disregard the other leaders were showing him and his people and Wrathion’s sly comments about it all, it was getting harder to hold onto his own temper.

He wished Velen was there, but any time Anduin managed to get him away from Azuremyst Isle, he normally insisted on staying in the newly built embassy. Something, maybe the Light, maybe just his own familiarity with his mentor, told Anduin not to push it no matter how much he needed him.

The Light-forged Draenei were not a substitute for the ones Anduin had grown so close to, either. Their worship of the Light bordered on a fanaticism that made him uncomfortable. He found himself oddly more comfortable around the void elves, who were at least aware that what they dabbled in could hurt them.

But it was one of those Draenei that first started the idea percolating in Anduin's head that became, the longer he dwelled on it, a possible solution, as he overheard them complaining about the Horde’s presence in Dalaran. 

***

“That meeting was supposed to include Highlord Mograine, wasn't it?” 

Anduin was confused, as he'd thought they'd long since agreed on what was needed for securing their position in Northrend and of course the Ebon Blade’s support was part of that. Now that the conflict between the Horde and Alliance had taken over so much of the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor, having other territory just in case had seemed logical.

“Given recent actions by the Death Knights, including them didn't seem like such a good idea.”

“No group is without tarnish from the fight against the Legion, we all did things, compromised ourselves, to save Azeroth.” As a priest, he knew that quite well.

“They massacred some red dragons, Morgraine himself was one of the ones who attempted to desecrate Tirion Fordring’s body--”

“I find it incredibly hard to believe that that was truly what Darion wanted--”

“And we can't forget that he's harboring members of the Horde.”

“...The Ebon Blade is not like being a hunter or a warrior, we can't expect them to cut all ties with their fellows whenever the Alliance and Horde decide to fight. They have not worked against us for the Horde’s benefit, they would not.”

“Their ‘Deathlord’ is a blood elf! We can’t trust them.”

“We have allies who were blood elves, one of my father’s best friends is a blood elf. Your disdain for them doesn’t change the fact that they, just the same as any other race, can be honorable allies.” Anduin scowled, gathering up his papers. He knew nothing productive would come of this meeting and hoped that after lunch they had all calmed down.

***

Anduin went to the Knights of the Ebon Blade directly, deciding that a request for their Highlord’s presence might seem too rude after whatever Tyrande had told him to keep him from the meeting.

He was greeted by confused, if polite (for them), Death Knights and directed towards Darion’s location. The Deathlord, who had always introduced themself as Syl’la, was present, as well, and Anduin decided to take that as a sign of good fortune.

“I was not expecting you, King Anduin.”

“I had thought not, but it seemed right to visit. I noticed you missing at a meeting on our strategies in Northrend and I wished to update you in person.”

“...No, it seemed your allies were not as welcoming as in the past.”

“I apologize for that. I argued for your presence, but with tensions so high, it appears that anyone working with members of the Horde are suddenly as untrustworthy to them as the Horde itself has become.”

Syl’la gave a snort, watching Anduin with a knowing smirk. “You don’t share that view? After everything?”

“I know that not everything is as clean cut as some of my current allies wish it to be.”

“‘Current’ allies?”

Anduin tensed, realized he’d let his own fantasies cloud his words, and took a few moments to gather his thoughts. “I have been...disillusioned with the current path that the Alliance is on. I would not see another all-out war, my people are weary and my kingdom needs time to recover. And the cost of peace is not so high as others seem to think.”

“I was surprised when the fighting started,” Darion admitted, “given your history as an advocate for peace.”

“I...was out of sorts, still. Mourning as I hadn’t been given the chance to before. Under a great deal of stress without anyone trustworthy to fall back on. I allowed myself to be talked into actions I regret.”

“That’s changed?” Syl’la asked, and Anduin nodded.

“I know who my truest allies are, now. And I know of an option that might be simply wishful thinking, but that could be the answer to my problems.”

Darion and Syl’la exchanged glances. “What is that?”

“I do not know if it will truly happen, but if it does, having the Ebon Blade’s support would be vital,” Anduin began. “I had not thought of it myself, had not imagined it a possibility, but the more I dwell on it, the more I want it to be one. For...for Stormwind to withdrawal from the Alliance and become a neutral kingdom.”

As he had expected, they were surprised, though their natures didn’t leave much room for shocked reactions. 

Syl’la, finally, after silence hung too long in the air around them, began to laugh. Anduin’s lips quirked, unsure if the laugh was one of good humor or at his expense.

“Please, your majesty, do not look so nervous. It is simply...so unexpected. And, yet, it shouldn’t be, should it? Not from Anduin Wrynn.” 

“What the Deathlord means,” Darion began, shooting a glare at the aforementioned Deathlord, only to be cut off.

“What I mean is that it is perfectly you: the Prophet Velen’s apprentice, the favored of Chi-Ji, the forgiver of Garrosh Hellscream. Once I imagined what you said, I realized it must happen. The Horde and the Alliance will never be at peace, but the Horde and Stormwind could be, someday.”

***

“There is something I must tell you, your majesty, if the path you see before you is a possibility.” 

Anduin gave his full attention to Darion once more, not having expected another serious turn after their conversation had finally started to die down. “What is it?”

“...The current Lich King, I believe no one has told you of his identity.”

“I was told there WAS a Lich King, that there always had to be. But, no, I was not told who it was.” Something, perhaps the Light that managed to penetrate even into the Ebon Blade’s stronghold, forewarned Anduin that this information would be painful and he braced himself.

Darion and the Deathlord exchanged looks, before the Deathlord finally stated, “Bolvar Fordragon is the Lich King.”

It was even worse than Anduin had thought and he physically staggered back from them, as if from a blow. Bolvar, his Regent, his parent-in-all-but-name, trapped within the hellish life of the Lich King all this time. No wonder no one had told him, he didn’t know how he would have maintained his sanity as a child with this knowledge eating away at him.

“Is he--is there anything of him left?”

Darion stepped closer, awkwardly setting his gloved hand on Anduin’s arm. His eyes seemed to bore into Anduin’s, as if checking for the breaking that Anduin himself feared.

“Yes,” the Deathlord answered, “He was changed by the Red Dragon fire, he was already between life and death when he took up the mantle of Lich King. We believe there’s more of him left than there was of Arthas. And while he might not be a public ally, he would be your ally. He...speaks to me, at times. When he found out of your father’s death, of your coronation, he was...as distraught as he could be, I think.”

Anduin closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths, focusing on the glow of the Light within him and letting it pour out and through him. He carefully kept it contained, not wanting to harm either of the Death Knights.

“Can I meet with him?”

“Going to Icecrown...I don’t think you should do that. I don’t think either of you are ready for you to see him now.”

Anduin nodded, shoulders slumping. Out of everything he wanted to accomplish with this meeting, he’d never imagined something like this. “He raised me, you know. My father was so busy, and then he was missing, and Bolvar was always there for me. Someday...I’d like to see him again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just *bites fist* love Darion Mograine so much okay? I didn't mean to take up most of a chapter with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual, unbeta'd.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at manyangledone if you'd like to talk this fic, lore, or whatever.

Right was frowning at him as Anduin paced through his sitting room, just making him feel more aggravated than he already was. He finally turned to her, exasperated, and demanded, “What?”

She just shook her head and turned towards the door. “I’m going to get the Prince, don’t do anything stupid.”

“That’s literally everything I do in your opinion,” Anduin reminded her as she left, going to slump against his desk

It didn’t take him long to arrive, looking as perfectly put together as always, and Anduin felt his emotions settle a bit as he gazed at him. No matter how horrible Wrathion could be, there was something about being near him that made Anduin just feel better.

“Since you have RIGHT concerned about you, I can only assume something is very wrong.” Wrathion spoke as he strode in, the door closing behind him (Anduin assumed Right and Left were standing guard with his own outside). “And since you never do well bottling things up, let’s just get it out of the way.”

Wrathion sat down on the couch and motioned for Anduin to join him and Anduin, of course, did. He laid his head down on Wrathion’s lap and closed his eyes as clawed fingers undid his hair tie, then stroked through the loose locks.

“Do you know who the Lich King is, now?” he whispered, so close that of course he felt it when Wrathion tensed.

“I...have heard rumors. I assure you, I did not keep it from you out of maliciousness.”

“It’s okay. I know why everyone hid it. At least, why the people who cared about me did.” Anduin opened one eye, wanting to see if he could catch Wrathion looking awkward at the mention of feelings, again. “But it just...it HURTS. This whole time he’s been up there, basically alone, probably being tormented by that Light’s damned helmet, and I didn’t even know. I couldn’t even appreciate just how fully he sacrificed himself to save us all.”

“That’s one reason he did it, my king, so others would not suffer from the knowledge. I don’t doubt that you were in his mind, your safety in his thoughts.” Wrathion kissed his forehead, fingers kneading at Anduin’s shoulders, now. “He is one of the people who made you who you are today, for that he has my gratitude. But we mustn’t forget that he IS the Lich King, and all that entails.”

“I don’t want to believe he’ll turn into what Arthas was.”

“I know, and you don’t have to. That’s why I’m here, Anduin, to plan for all the bad things that should never make their way into your mind.”

***

Out of all of the infighting that Sylvanas was present to hear over Gallywix’s little listening device, she was gratified to be listening to this one. Already it had escalated further than any of the others, with Greymane in a particularly volatile mood.

“Perhaps you’re no longer fit for your position, the responsibility is obviously too much for you.”

“Excuse me? You do not get to decide if I am capable of being king--”

“Not King of Stormwind, but we can decide if you should be High King of the Alliance.”

“I was wondering if we’d get to this. You think you’d do such a better job at it than I would, Genn?” Wrynn spat the name out, a thrill going up Sylvanas’ spine at the barely concealed anger behind it. She had always wondered what Anduin Wrynn would be like when he lost that tight hold on his temper--his father had always been delicious to watch in a rage.

“Yes, I would! I wouldn’t be pandering to the HORDE as they try to DESTROY us!”

“Perhaps we should break?” Their Pandaran representative was there today, Sylvanas realized, though oddly not Velen.

“Ach, no, let him say his word. Would ye be building a wall around all the Alliance now, Greymane? Hiding behind ye shoddy craftsmanship, pretendin’ the Horde cannae get in?”

Sylvanas’ head fell back, a satisfied smirk forming. Moira was there, and no Velen, and Wrynn the only one likely to stop a confrontation...if he wasn’t already part of it. If only there was a way for the goblins to plant a device that would capture images, it would be perfect.

“Warchief--” Sylvanas held up her hand.

“Not NOW, Nathanos.” But she still motioned him closer, and silently he came, obedient as ever, to kneel beside her and listen with her.

“I made mistakes in the past, but I learned from them! I won’t let the Alliance be destroyed the way Gilneas was, no matter what you want.” 

“I don’t want the Alliance destroyed! I want peace!” Wrynn replied. “The Horde is not the Legion, they are not monsters!”

“How can’t they be, when they’re led by that--that Banshee?”

Nathanos made a displeased noise and Sylvanas lazily rested her hand on his head, rewarding him for it. It WAS displeasing, hearing that beast talk about her as if he weren’t the one to wrong her so recently.

“If you feel I’m not fit to lead the Alliance, then so be it. We’ll put it to a vote.”

The conversation broke off into too many to follow at that point, though the one thing Sylvanas knew was that this vote would happen. She knew it would make little difference, Greymane had been acting as though he were High King for months.

***

Now that Anduin had told a few people outside of his trusted circle what his plans were, the momentum was carrying him away. He had multiple meetings scheduled, including what he knew would prove to be grueling ones with the House of Nobles, but today’s was one he was both dreading and looking forward to in equal measure.

Anduin took a deep breath, calling in the Light to steady himself, then continued into the room. Baine was already there, alone, and Anduin relaxed.

“It's good to see you.”

“And you, Anduin. It has been some time since we could meet.”

Anduin grimaced at that. He hadn't been able to risk calling on Baine, not with the way the Alliance was. He'd had to rely heavily on Wrathion and his Blacktalon Agents to even get to this meeting.

They exchanged pleasantries, sharing the tea Baine had set out, the comparatively smaller cup Anduin was given reminding him of their early meetings in Theramore. 

“I...need to ask your opinion on something,” he finally said, during a lull in the conversation.

Baine nodded, as if he'd been waiting for something like that, and Anduin felt bad that they couldn't just have social visits anymore. At least, not yet.

“I need to know how you think your Warchief would react to Stormwind pulling out of the Alliance.”

It seemed that the next few seconds happened in slowed time for Anduin: Baine's shocked look, his cup tumbling to the ground as he made no attempt to catch it. In other circumstances, it would have been funny.

“You...what would Stormwind even do?”

“Declare neutrality.” Anduin spread his hands out in front of himself, shrugging. “I'm going to approach the Kirin Tor and others in similar positions, establish trade agreements and the like, though Stormwind’s lands are largely self-sufficient when not supporting large military campaigns.”

“I doubt the Alliance would simply let this happen.”

“I'm not High King anymore, they've made it very clear they see humans as little more than cannon-fodder, and, well, I think they'll let it happen assuming we'll come crawling back needing protection from the Horde.”

Baine frowned, kneeling to clean up the mess he'd made and obviously thinking through the scenario. “Sylvanas takes great pleasure in the any instability within the Alliance and anything that frustrates Genn Greymane. This would give her both to enjoy.” He paused, then gave a soft chuckle, shaking his head. “In fact, worded correctly, she might even be willing to give official support to a neutral Stormwind, in order to keep them from gaining the satisfaction of you returning as supplicants.”

“I wasn't even thinking of asking for that, but...it would certainly get a reaction out of Greymane.”

They smiled at each other, Anduin relaxing a touch more. “How has she been, as Warchief? Better than Garrosh but worse than Vol'jin, I've been assuming?”

“In a way. In other ways she's better than any we've had, and worse. For some reason, she has taken Vol'jin's last wishes more seriously than anyone expected. It is...not a bad time, to be with the Horde.” Baine sat back down, regarding Anduin. “It would be even better, if our people had fewer enemies to worry about.”

 

***

He could admit the tension was getting to him and praying just wasn’t helping. As much as the Light attempted to soothe him, it didn’t help his body’s nervous energy after he had to move onto other tasks. 

Anduin went to the practice yards, largely empty at the odd hour, and tried to run through a few exercises with Shalamayne. Just as always, it felt awkward and unnatural in his hands, his arms tiring too soon and making him have to keep up a steady stream of healing energy just to keep going.

He’d been trying and trying to get better, to embrace more of the type of fighter his father had been, but it only left him feeling like a failure. Others told him if he took the Paladin vows, it would grow easier, but he knew in his heart he wasn’t meant to be a Paladin anymore than he was meant to be a warrior. 

Carefully placing Shalamayne aside, he wandered through the training weapons left in their racks, hands skimming over a few and contemplating what to try, until he came upon the bows and arrows. He gave a soft smile, remembering the training in his youth, when many refused to acknowledge outloud that he would never have his father’s build, but still trained in weapons that didn’t require the same sort of strength.

Picking up a bow and a quiver of arrows, he moved towards the targets and took a few shots. He wasn’t great, obviously out of practice, but he could already tell with a sinking feeling he was significantly better than he had been with the sword. He could feasibly get some hits in with the bow.

The next time he felt that same unrest, he left Shalamayne behind in his quarters and picked out one of the bows from the rack again. And the next, until he could see his own steady improvement. 

Normally, these times were quiet, and he was mostly alone. A few guards during their off hours would appear, but kept distant from him to avoid whatever awkwardness could come. But when Anduin decided he would make the training a part of his day, Wrathion suggested that he take advantage of being an early riser and go in the morning, and there was one other person in the yard more often than not.

They ignored each other, politely, at first, but after a few days Anduin could feel the other man’s eyes on him. He started glancing at him, as well, attention caught by just how good the man seemed to be with a bow. He could shoot dead center, easily, but also seemed to practice different patterns and shooting from different angles. He was clearly a professional, probably part of the recalled Stormwind forces that were still waiting to find out WHY they’d been recalled.

“You should shift your back foot,” were the first words the man said to him, watching Anduin blatantly.

“Like this?” Anduin moved his foot just a little, then waited.

“A little more.” The man came up beside him. “May I, your majesty?”

Anduin nodded, allowing the man to adjust his stance, then his hold, the angle of his body, until Anduin was fairly sure he’d been doing everything wrong the whole time.

“Now try.”

This time it was easier to make an accurate shot and Anduin grinned. “Thank you….You wouldn’t happen to have any other advice, would you?”

The man’s name was Tyrathan and he was a hunter. He hadn’t been an active member of Stormwind’s forces when they started being recalled, but had been curious and came anyway once he’d heard some of the rumors. He mainly hunted wolves and bandits in Elwynn in his spare time and Anduin didn’t feel quite so bad taking up some of it.

During the lessons, they sometimes chatted and Anduin couldn’t help but let some of his feelings about the endless conflict against the Horde come out. In Tyrathan, he found a kindred spirit, someone who agreed the Horde were not monsters and that peace was possible. Apparently he’d had a friend in the Horde, someone who had surprised him with how well they fit together, and it made Anduin think of how many more humans could learn what they already knew, that the Horde races weren’t as different as they seemed.

***

Life continued for Anduin, with all the ups and downs that included, his circuitous plans (which, he could admit, were only so complicated because Wrathion had a hand in them) pressing ever onward.

When he visited in Dalaran, and let Khadgar know of his plans, Khadgar had just sort of...regarded Anduin. He'd shifted awkwardly under Khadgar's gaze, feeling for all the world as if he were a small child again. 

“That...sounds very much like you,” was the eventual conclusion, Khadgar’s smile reasserting itself. “You've always been willing to risk much for peace, this isn't any different. Though, you must realize how vulnerable you'll be.”

Anduin nodded, shifting closer. There were very few people left in his life who had been around when he was younger, Khadgar was one of them--and outside of his position in the Kirin Tor, Anduin had hoped for his approval just because.

“I'm securing trade agreements and non-aggression pacts already. And have been quietly moving my soldiers from Alliance-held areas.”

Khadgar set his hands on Anduin’s shoulders, squeezing. “And you shall have those from Dalaran. And what assistance I can give, in keeping this process peaceful.”

“Thank you. It means a great deal to me, to have your support.”

“Again and again, the Alliance and Horde forge unity against a common foe, and again and again it is shattered for foolish reasons.” The sadness on Khadgar’s face was one Anduin knew was reflected on his own. “Nothing that has been attempted before has ever stopped this process...perhaps this is what needed to happen, something that shakes up the very world order.”

“I hope so.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speeches are HARD haha

“Are you sure about this?” Valeera asked, for what felt to Anduin like the hundredth time. 

He knew she was worried, she didn't hold much love for the Alliance or Horde, nor did she trust either side to do anything right. As soon as she’d heard his plan, she’d insisted on coming to Stormwind and staying there.

“I am. I have to be--everything is ready to go.”

He stepped up to the dias, the crowd buzzing with interest. Many of the locals already knew what he'd be saying, he'd sent carefully selected priests and others around to get a feel for how people would react. 

He'd been pleasantly surprised by most of it--his own campaigns to make the Tauren seem less like monsters had clearly worked, and had the hoped for effect of mellowing his citizens’ views on other Horde races. And the continued local support for the Ebon Blade, some of whom had relatives in Stormwind, along with the Alliance's recent attempts to remove them from their numbers, helped as well, and had some speculating about the old friends or relatives they might be able to find among the Forsaken.

It was the visitors he most worried about, and the locals who were not human and had not been in Stormwind long enough to be loyal to it, first. But there were contingencies in place for that. Wrathion and he had spent many a night agonizing over those.

“Citizens of Stormwind! I come to you today with a vision of our future, unexpected but bright. We have long been respected for our resiliency, for our ability to continue on in the face of whatever might try to destroy us, but few speak of the hopes and dreams we harbor, of how someday we wish for ourselves, and our children, and their children after them to know peace and prosperity. For we all know that is not something we can have with the world in its current state. Not something we can grasp when faction conflicts threaten us again and again. 

“Some like to compare us to the Horde, they say that we are too wild, too old fashioned, but there are other features we also share: our sense of honor, and our ability to appreciate every moment in our short lives. The Horde does not have to be our enemy, we have worked together too often to continue such a pointless struggle. Why fight now, war now, when in a few years we may be relying on each other again?

“The current leaders of the Alliance do not see the world through such a lense, they cling to outdated prejudices and call for endless war. It is this reason, among many, that I am announcing Stormwind’s withdrawal from the Alliance and declaration of neutrality!”

At this moment, the missives stating just that would be reaching the Alliance leadership, sent with members of their own races so as to lessen the chance of blame being passed on to the messengers. The announcement was being made wide throughout Dalaran, Pandaria, and Horde territories. Extra guards were set at the tram exit and forces had already been withdrawn from areas under Alliance control and not directly under Stormwind. There would be conflict, Anduin knew, but far less than what there could be.

“All who call Stormwind home are welcome to continue living within our territories as long as they honor our laws and treat everyone with respect. Our ports will remain open to all who abide by our decision. I hope the tram will continue to run and our friendship with the dwarves never wavers, despite no longer being in the Alliance.”

He continued on, laying out plans for their territory and the agreements with other neutral areas he had set out, attempting to answer as many questions as he could before they needed to be asked. He had plainclothes guards throughout the city, throughout the kingdom, at the ready, but he still worried.

When he left it wasn't to the normal cheers that his speeches brought, but it wasn't to unrest either. Wrathion met him just inside the Keep, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

“This is the beginning of a new era, my king. We are at the forefront of a better Azeroth.”

Anduin snorted. “Is it everything you wished it would be?”

Wrathion chuckled, guiding Anduin towards the warroom. They still had so much work ahead of them.

***

“I wish I had the opportunity to see that mutt’s face when he heard.” 

Sylvanas sighed, hands stroking over the parchment of the treaty before her. It had all of her own final edits on it, all that remained was for her to meet with Stormwind's king, for him to agree to the changes, and for them to sign it. 

They had been invited to Stormwind to do so: A sign that the Horde was as welcome as any other, now. That, too, was something that Sylvanas wished she'd be able to see Greymane's reaction to. He had cost her so much, blaming her for something not entirely under her control this whole time, and she felt satisfied at the parallels--she'd heard more than once that Greymane saw Anduin as a stand-in for his son, and now he would probably feel that Sylvanas had stolen him away, too.

A servant entered the room, everyone inside stiffening instinctively at the sight of a human. It would be a long time yet before that instinct left them.

The servant bowed and motioned at the door. “It is time, Warchief.”

They followed to the meeting room. Sylvanas ignored the tense looks from Stormwind's nobles and focusing on the young king. He seemed calm, a practiced expression of polite interest on his face. For all his youth, she reminded herself that this was not his first time ruling, and this was something he'd been born and bred for.

“Warchief Sylvanas, you honor us with your presence.” He bowed, as one would to an equal, and she decided in her return gesture to not be entirely flippant.

“King Anduin, we are proud to be part of such a moment in history.”

She moved to sit in the empty seat beside him that had been left for her, her retinue spanning out around her. He didn't seem any tenser with her so close and she wondered at that--most people she knew so strong in the Light said that the undead felt wrong to be near.

She allowed him to look over the revised treaty, saw him hesitate on the exact spots she thought he would, but he didn't comment. He knew he was in a position of weakness, despite the show he put on, and that what she offered was more than he could have hoped for.

He signed it, then she did. A mage made copies. The politicians around them seemed more than happy to hurry out of the room as soon as the paperwork was seen to, but Anduin turned to her and asked if she and her people would like to stay for dinner.

Wryly, she almost reminded him that she didn't need to eat, but the others seemed eager for the chance to speak more, so she agreed. Suddenly, it was not simply the King of Stormwind and the Warchief of the Horde interacting, it was multiple leaders of their races together. 

The food that was brought out, and the dishes and utensils with it, seemed to have been well-planned for each of them, taking into account their differing sizes, offering chopsticks to Ji. 

She wondered if he truly cared about their comfort or was simply making a statement. From all the stories she'd heard, she knew it could go either way.

“You should let us host you in Orgrimmar,” she commented, liking the suspicious looks her own people cast her way. “After all, since your people are neutral, they're certainly allowed in our territories. As are you.”

And perhaps they could take this game one step further, eventually--make these humans more comfortable with the Horde than the Alliance, offer them a place, and watch the Alliance tear itself apart even more, knowing they'd not just lost Stormwind, but lost it to their enemies.

“I would like that,” Anduin replied easily. “Though I admit it might be some time before my people feel comfortable with being so friendly with the Horde.” His eyes flickered towards Saurfang quickly before landing back on her. “Many are still old enough to remember the city of my father's youth, and certainly the last few wars. They're the reason I could do this in the first place: the desire to have peace, to allow us to rebuild the kingdom fully, is held across my lands.”

“Ah, but you will have us to assist with that, of course. Druids and shamans to restore your farmlands.” In exchange for lumber, of which Stormwind had plenty and Durotar had so little, and other resources that the Horde desperately needed. 

***

After dinner, Sylvanas and most of the Horde representatives who had come left for their own homes, but Baine had agreed to stay overnight in Stormwind so that Anduin might show him around the next day. The tour started in the Keep, Anduin and Baine trailed each by two of their guards who stayed back enough to give the illusion of privacy. He showed off the library and the gardens, before they headed out into the city at large. 

He avoided the Dwarven District, where the worst of the unrest was as expected, and instead showed off his other favorite parts--the Cathedral of Light, and the nearby orphanage where the children were fascinated by Baine, the harbor and the expansive view of the sea, the Mage Quarter and its natural and magical wonders. He introduced Baine to the innkeeper at the Gilded Rose, as well, as a way of displaying his expectation that more tauren may visit the city.

After, they shared a lunch on one of the hills overlooking the city, Anduin deciding that Baine might prefer a bit of nature after being inside Stormwind’s walls for so long. 

“It is truly an accomplishment, what your people have built and rebuilt.” Baine gazed around them, studying places his own people might build an enclave to further cement their support for Stormwind.

“We have survived a lot, but I worry how much more we can take,” Anduin admitted. “For the longer lived races, these last few decades were an anomaly, a brief period of conflict. But for those of our generation--we’ve never known true peace. A year here, a few months there, but something was always happening somewhere on Azeroth that caused fear and worry.” 

Baine shifted closer, setting his hand across Anduin’s back. “I know it feels daunting, but don’t lose faith. Your hope has kept the world together before.”

Smiling, Anduin leaned his head against Baine’s arm, letting himself soak up comfort from his friend. “I am glad that we met, despite the reasons why. Knowing I have an ally like you makes this all so much easier.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual, unbeta'd and a lot of it was written on my phone on the subway, so please excuse typos.
> 
> If you want to discuss the fic/WoW lore, request drabbles, or see about 1x1 RPing with me (canon chars only), you can find me at [manyangledone on tumblr](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com).

When Anduin returned to the Keep after seeing Baine to the new regular portal back to Orgrimmar, he stopped short. Valeera, Tyrathan, Right, and Left seemed to be having some sort of competition involving hitting a particularly ugly tapestry with random objects. He skirted around them, bumping into Wrathion as he did.

“Who’s idea was it to introduce those four to each other? I can only imagine the havoc it’s going to cause.”

“Tyrathan and Left have been spending time plotting some sort of defensive measures to the north and they came upon Valeera waiting in here, looking bored.”

“Oh, was she waiting for me?”

Wrathion smirked. “Worse, apparently that druid of your father’s, Broll Bearmantle, is making his way here.”

“Broll’s coming?” Anduin’s excited voice was loud enough to draw everyone else’s attention and Valeera all but skipped over to him, followed by the others.

“I told him it would probably be better not to, since you’re not exactly the Night Elves’ favorite person right now, but you know how he can get when he’s worried. He’s using the Cenarion Circle’s neutrality as an excuse, at least.”

Anduin chuckled and nodded, though he didn’t think he’d ever been with Broll and Valeera at the same time without his father around and he worried his grief might show too much around them. 

“I should try to get as much work done as possible before he arrives, so we can all spend time together,” he informed Valeera, grabbing Wrathion’s arm and pulling him towards his office. He frowned at the four of them, before his eyes fell on Tyrathan. “I trust you can keep everyone from destroying my keep?”

Valeera smirked “Poor Tyrathan, new here and already getting babysitting duty.” 

“Well, I can’t leave YOU in charge, you were the one who babysat children by teaching them how to throw knives.” He winked as she laughed, the sound following him through the hall.

Once they were in private, Anduin seated at his desk and Wrathion perched on the edge, work actually did begin. 

“We haven’t had a chance to discuss your dinner and activities with the Horde representatives.”

“Sylvanas invited me to Orgrimmar. Not entirely unexpected, but I don’t know how long I should put it off.”

Wrathion narrowed his eyes, tapping a claw against his lips. “Hmm, you know, perhaps it doesn’t have to be Stormwind that visits. While he is here, you could discuss with Broll whether a representative of the Cenarion Circle could go along and you could surely talk Khadgar into sending a representative from Dalaran.” 

“It's worth trying, I suppose.”

***

Broll flew into the Keep, unfolding into his own form once he'd landed. Valeera jumped into his arms even before she knew she wouldn't be crushing his bird form under her and they both laughed. Anduin allowed them a few moments to simply enjoying their reunion, watching with a melancholy smile.

When Broll’s attention fell on him, Anduin managed something a bit brighter.

“Look at you, all grown up.” Broll encompassed him in a hug, Anduin offering only the expected protest. “Your father would be so proud.”

“Somehow, I doubt that.”

“No, he would be. He always believed you're be a great king, but a different one than him.”

Anduin swallowed, feeling too emotional all at once, and pulled Broll with him towards the nearest couch. “It's good to see you. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to contact you before...before all of this.”

“I don't blame you, but I wish I could have been here for you. I know I'm often busy, but I can make time.”

“Thank you. It means a lot to me, that you're still even speaking to me.”

“Anduin...Azeroth in the last few decades has changed so very much. It is only natural that it keeps changing. This isn't an end of anything, it's simply a new beginning.”

***

Word came of a disturbance in the Dwarven District and Anduin hurried to address it, bringing guards trained to subdue and not kill with him. The last thing he needed was to explain that to Ironforge.

When they got there, the expected insurrection was…already taken care of. Dark Iron soldiers were stationed around the District and Anduin was directed to the Golden Keg where he found Moira sitting calmly, sharing a drink with a few nervous looking dwarves Anduin recognized as dissenters.

“King Anduin! How lovely ta see ya! I was just enjoyin’ a drink in yer fine city.”

“Queen Moira, it's a pleasure to see you. I've missed our chats.”

She motioned for him to sit and he did, graciously accepting the drink the nervous innkeeper brought him. He had worried that cutting ties with the Alliance would mean his unlikely friendship with Moira would suffer, but he should have known better--he was the reason she eventually agreed to join the Alliance in the first place.

“I apologize that I didnae tell ya I was visitin’, it was jus as unexpected fer me.”

Anduin nodded, glancing at the nervous dwarves. He wondered who had put them up to it, they were Bronzebeards but that meant little in the District, where they'd once had close contact with all Alliance races.

“There's no need to apologize, any time you choose to visit, you are welcome. Why don't you join me for dinner at the keep while I see to appropriate lodging for you and your entourage?”

Moira stood, smirking. “I think some of mae people might stay here tonight, do them some good ta acclimate. They might even find they want ta stay.”

He hadn't thought of having Dark Irons take control of the Dwarven District, but it made sense. They weren't fond of the others dwarves, so there was less chance they'd look the other way if crimes were committed. He’d have to tease Wrathion for never suggesting it next time they spoke, though the mercenary nature of his own thoughts he might keep to himself.

***  
“We'll leave in two days,” Anduin finished up, glancing between Khadgar and Broll, who both need assent. “If all goes well, we won't have to be in Orgrimmar for more than a week.”

Khadgar chuckled. “I may still assign a mage to you, just in case. We all know what sort of trouble you can get into.”

Anduin grinned and rolled his eyes. “You think I can't slip by one of your people?” 

It was easier to tease about it than to acknowledge he may need a quick portal out of there. He'd had enough interactions with Sylvanas, and seen enough of her plans both fruitful and failed, to know he shouldn't trust her too far. But he'd always wanted to visit Orgrimmar and it would be the ultimate show for the Alliance, seething as they were at his northern border.

***

Anduin had known this moment would come, though he hadn't known how to mentally prepare for it. Jaina looked wrathful as she stalked into the throne room, hair flowing behind her, eyes like shards of glass.

“Anduin Llane Wrynn, what is the meaning of this?” In her hand was one of the posters they’d had placed around major hubs, declaring Stormwind's neutrality to travelers. 

“I believe it is quite clear, Aunt Jaina, written in Common and Orcish, both of which we know you read,” Anduin stated, pulling on the Light to keep calm.

Valeera snorted somewhere beside him and he shot her a reproachful look. Getting such a powerful mage even more worked up probably wasn’t a good idea, even if it was unavoidable. 

“You LEFT the Alliance? You're allowing HORDE into Stormwind? What would your father say?!”

“What do you care? You haven’t been around in months, you don’t get to come in here and act like you have a say.” That came out with more bitterness than Anduin had planned, but it was the truth of what he felt. They had needed Jaina, he had needed Jaina, and she had been gone.

Jaina stopped short. He had backtalked his father in front of her often enough, he didn't know why she found it so surprising he might turn that on her.

“My job is to protect my people, to ensure our safety and future. It became clear that the Alliance’s goals did not match up with mine.”

“And the Horde’s, Sylvanas’ Horde’s, does?!”

“No. But we're not joining them. We're neutral, Jaina. We won't support these endless faction wars, we won't send our people to their deaths for a fight that no longer makes sense.”

“How can you say that? Sylvanas is no better than Garrosh!”

Anduin clenched his hands, finding it ever harder to stay calm. “No, you cannot compare her to him. Garrosh mocked the treaties of the Horde, he wanted war and saw nothing but glory in it. I am no great supporter of Sylvanas, but she can see some reason, if only for the benefits it can bring. The destruction she causes is a means to an end, not the goal.”

“You forgave Garrosh Hellscream, you forgave that Black Dragon--you would allow the Horde to murder your former allies without making any attempt to stop them. This isn't passivism, Anduin, this is madness!”

Valeera had stepped forward, as had a few of the guards around them. While Anduin motioned for them to back down, he couldn’t help but feel comforted knowing they were offended for him. But he didn’t need protected from words, not even from Jaina’s words, he’d suffered far worse and would continue to if it meant Stormwind would find peace.

“As stated in that poster, you are welcome to stay in Stormwind as long as you follow our laws, and our neutrality. If you cannot do that, you may take the tram or hire a griffin. Good day, Lady Proudmoore.”

He made the motions to dismiss her and the guards did step forward this time, ignoring her outrage. They were brave souls, they had to be to put up with some of Stormwind’s issues, but they were all counting on Jaina having enough control over herself to not use violence against them.

He left through a side door, heading to his office, wishing that she hadn’t come to him in fury. There had been a time where she would have embraced what he did, would have been right beside him working on it. He missed that Jaina.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual, this was partially written on my phone and is unbeta'd.
> 
> I actually wrote this chapter twice and while I think this version is less ~exciting~, I like it a lot more. But there may or may not be some action in the next one :)
> 
> Also, I started RPing WoW on Tumblr and Discord. You can find my main blog for it at [manyangledones](http://manyangledones.tumblr.com). I currently have an Anduin Wrynn ([chaosintoharmony](http://chaosintoharmony.tumblr.com) and a Tyrathan Khort ([tyrathan](http://tyrathan.tumblr.com)) setup. If you'd be interested in RPing, please let me know at one of those accounts :)

The sun was just setting on the horizon as Anduin and his retinue reached the Horde’s capital. Valeera broke off before they were in sight, planning on staying nearby Anduin, but unobserved for his visit. He knew some of Wrathion’s Blacktalons were already present, they had been slipping back reports for the last few days leading up to the visit.

Khadgar would be sending his Kirin Tor representative later, as he would simply be taking the portal from Dalaran, and Broll had already arrived with members of the Cenarion Circle who were members of the Horde races to hopefully ease tensions.

Anduin had sent word ahead and as they approached the gates, he had to keep the grin wanting to form from his face. Baine was there to greet him, always a welcome sight, but beyond him were the common people of Orgrimmar, the ones who would not have seen Anduin in meetings or in battle and were clearly curious.

He dismounted and greeted Baine at the gate, his guards following behind him. Together, they walked into the city, Anduin trying to individually greet as many of the citizens as he could while his guards handed out treats (carefully selected to be safe for all of the races) to the children, whose curiosity seemed to do well to override their learned fear of humans. Baine and his guards’ height and bulk helped them press through the crowd, keeping them from getting overwhelmed by the often much taller figures.

When he looked up through the crowd, he saw Sylvanas awaiting him, an expression he decided looked entirely too satisfied on her face. Perhaps she saw his acts as weakness, as he knew some of the other leaders would, but he didn’t stop, continuing as much as he could until they finally reached her. 

“Warchief,” he greeted, bowing as he would to a superior. He had debated with himself long and hard about such a thing, but she was leader of a faction and he, merely a kingdom, now.

She seemed to like that and sketched a bow back at him that was half irreverent, but entirely what he’d expect of her, so not offensive. “King Anduin. What a pleasure to finally have you grace Orgrimmar with your presence. I know you have wished to visit for some time and I hope that you will have every opportunity to do so again.”

“As do I. I admire much about your people and hope to get to know them better, as well show that they will be equally welcome in Stormwind.”

She inclined her head in agreement. “We have a feast planned this evening, to welcome you and the other ambassadors. Until then, I thought that you might want a tour and Baine has, of course, volunteered to act as your guide.” She motioned and a Forsaken slumped out of the shadows nearby. “Marca will accompany you, in case you have need of anything.”

And spy, of course, went unspoken, though the three of them understood it clearly.

“You’re most gracious.” Anduin gave another bow. “I look forward to speaking with you again at the feast and in the days to come.”

***

With everything of Orgrimmar new to Anduin, the tour easily ate away the remaining hours of the day, and as the sun began to set on the horizon and the temperature dropped noticeably. Baine led Anduin to a table that had already been set out with food and he took his seat in a place of honor beside Sylvanas.

He greeted her, first, and then went down through the seats around him. Broll, looking a touch more haggard than usual, was nearby, as was Archmage Aethas in Kirin Tor colors, who Anduin assumed was the representative Khadgar finally decided on. Around them were the Horde leaders, Gallywix next to Broll, Lor’themar beside Anduin. 

No wonder Broll looked frazzled, Anduin decided, as he heard Gallywix attempt what must have been a continuing chain of conversations about mining interests.

Sylvanas introduced the representatives to the crowd at large before real conversations broke out and everyone began to reach for food to serve themselves. It was only after the majority of the food (and drink) had been consumed and Anduin had fielded conversations with a dozen members of the Horde that had come up to speak with him that Sylvanas’ attention returned to him.

She held a tankard loosely in her hand and leaned casually back in her seat, watching Anduin. “We have long waited for the day when the Horde would be truly ascendant, but never did we think it would come through you.” Anduin opened his mouth, then closed it, not sure what to say to that. “Though, perhaps it shouldn’t be a surprise. There was a time when none would imagine Quel’Thalas joining, either, and they are now very much a part of the Horde.”

They both glanced at Aethas, who Anduin was glad to see kept his expression polite enough.

“Of course, it’s not quite the same, since we’re not joining the Horde.” 

Sylvanas simply smiled at Anduin, the amusement reminding him of when a person saw a cute animal performing a trick. Anduin chose to turn his attention to the others around him instead, not wanting to dwell on the Banshee Queen’s odd moods.

“Now that Stormwind are no longer our enemies, you must find time to visit Quel’thalas,” Aethas started with, giving Lor’themar a pointed look. 

“Yes, indeed,” Lor’themar's tone was the perfect mix of polite and bored that Blood Elves seemed to excell at.

Anduin smiled at them. “I would love to, Velen has told me much about the Sunwell and of course the High Elves always spoke of how beautiful the city was.

“Yes, as Velen’s protege, I imagine you know quite a bit about the great service he rendered our people.”

Anduin’s smile became a little harder to maintain. The silence from his mentor in the last few months had left him ever more uncertain about the state of their relationship. He didn't know if Velen would still even want anything to do with him and the Light had been oddly silent on that front.

“You’ll have to wait, I’ve already invited King Anduin to Mulgore,” Baine put in, saving Anduin from deciding on what to say next.

“Yes, I’ve had a long-standing invitation, for when I’d be able to actually visit. I’ll be spending a few days there after we finish up here.” 

Lor’themar’s eyes flicked between them, picking apart their interactions. “Ah, then after you return home to the Eastern Kingdoms I imagine you’ll have quite a bit of work piled up.”

“The Stormwind bureaucracy isn’t quite that bad. I can delegate much of my work and the House of Nobles handles many of the details. I’m sure I’ll eventually be able to extract myself from the paperwork and meetings for a trip north.”

Something about that seemed to amuse Lor’themar and when Anduin gave a questioning look he answered, “Simply thinking of how much of the Eastern Kingdoms is now out of Alliance hands. I suppose it’s a good thing Stormwind is neutral, we wouldn’t want them feeling trapped.” His tone suggested much the opposite.

The conversation with him hit a lull soon after, giving Anduin time to reflect. He picked at the dessert in front of him to give his hands something to do, glancing around. The table had cleared out in the last half hour or so, most of the Horde guests drifting home or to their lodgings. Sylvanas herself had drifted off at some point, though he imagined a feast of this sort wasn’t as enjoyable for the undead.

A glance at his guards showed that they had already switched shifts while he was distracted, a sign of just how late it was. “I believe I might call it a night,” he announced to those still around him, standing. “Thank you for your company this night, it was truly a pleasure to interact more with all of you.”

He exchanged individual goodnights with many of the people around him before making his way back to the rooms he’d been given. 

As soon as he was there, he took the tiny gnomecorder from his pocket and turned it off. Before turning into bed, a Blacktalon slipped into his room and collected it, and Anduin was content to know Wrathion would be analyzing the conversations he’d had soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, partially written on mobile so may be some weird typos, etc., etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [my personal blog](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com)(WHERE I TAKE DRABBLE REQUESTS) or [my RP blog (Anduin and Tyrathan)](http://manyangledones.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
> So given recent SPOILERS and that Sylvanas is probably the new Garrosh (big sigh), I just wanted to specify events in this AU: Teldrassil happens, but it appears like it was just supposed to be a normal invasion and everything more was an unfortunate series of events and the Battle for Lordaeron happens but...maybe not quite as intensely? idk regardless it's stuff that Anduin could look past lol When (okay if) I finish, I'll probably go back and rewrite this and clarify more things since the canon will probably be known.

The day dawned hot and dry and found Anduin staring thoughtfully at his travel wardrobe. He had brought all of the standard royal garb, the sort he'd been wearing for years, but also had a few pieces that made other statements. Wrathion had been the main driver behind that, but as soon as they had gone to Leryssa with a few requests she had latched onto the idea. Much of Stormwind fashion had been informed by the Northern human kingdoms in the last few generations and she had decided to draw on other influences.

What he eventually chose, after pulling his thoughts away from the nightmare that was Wrathion with a like-minded fashionista, was less substantial than he normally wore. When trying it on, he had thought it would be nice during Stormwind's summers, lighter material and a less severe cut allowing more air movement. With the temperatures he was already experiencing, it seemed like a good idea. It was still, of course, in Stormwind colors and allowed for him to carry weapons, so no one could judge him too harshly.

When he arrived at the scheduled meal with the Horde leaders and the other neutral representatives, he decided it was a good choice if only for the flattering way Lor’themar's eyes kept tracing over his exposed collarbone. 

“King Wrynn, thank you for joining us. I've had a light breakfast prepared.”

“Thank you for your hospitality, Warchief.”

Seating seemed less formal at this point and Anduin settled in between Baine and Saurfang, who while not the most talkative of people, was someone he’d heard stories of from his father but rarely had the chance to see in person. 

Technically, there were only details left to decide on for the treaty he'd made with the Horde, ones better left to experts from both sides, but there was still worth in events and meetings. In being present in Orgrimmar and interacting in a friendly manner with its people, in public view. Even now, they were in view of the citizens, who were excitedly gawking.

So throughout the day, the neutral representatives and Sylvanas made a show of having set meetings and discussions, allowing the citizens of the Horde, and any Alliance spies, to see how 'well’ they got along.

As could be expected, the second night featured another feast, more of a party this time, with music and dancing, and less formal seating. And many, many free-flowing kegs. Anduin was careful not to imbibe too much, but also not to abstain, knowing how important drinking was to many of the cultures represented. 

That, though, was not the norm, and by the time he and his small contingent of guards were making their way back to his quarters, the streets were crawling with drunken Horde, rowdy and brawling at the slightest provocation. A quick look around was all it took for them to slip through the less public ways, but when nearly to the building their luck gave out. 

A large, green hand landed on Anduin’s shoulder, pulling him around. “Now that you're done licking the Warchief’s boots, we can give you something else to do with that mouth of yours, your majesty.” Despite the mocking tone, there was real heat behind the words.

There were five very drunk orcs, the one gripping Anduin and the others spreading out to keep his escort at bay. His guards were bristling around him, but he had given them orders not to start any fights unless it was in self-defense and they were just barely obeying.

“I'm sorry, I don't really have the seconds to spare,” he replied, voice overly courteous. 

The orc holding him took a few minutes to grasp what he'd said and he snarled into Anduin’s face, his grip tight enough that it would leave dark bruises. Anduin gave him a bored look and hit him in the face with a blast of Light, sending him flying into the orc behind him. The brightness and noise drew attention to them and suddenly Baine was there, looking angrier than Anduin could ever remember seeing him. 

“You should be thankful I’m the one that stumbled over you honorless fools and not the Warchief,” he muttered as some of his braves rounded up the orcs.

With his escort backing him up, and baring one shoulder to show the angry red orc-print there, the situation was taken care of soon enough, the two orcs he'd injured being dragged to a healer and Baine and a retinue of Tauren escorting Anduin back to his quarters.

“I had planned on walking you back, but you’d left before I had a chance to offer,” Baine admitted, gaze flitting down to Anduin. “Horde gatherings such as this always used to include revelry, but they never had living humans before, and….”

“There’s still bad blood, I know.” Anduin laid a gentle hand on Baine’s arm. “You’re not the only one who thought something like this might happen, but I’m not going to blame the entire Horde for something a few drunken idiots did.”

Baine lifted his other hand, running his fingers over the back of Anduin’s, then let it drop. “I worry, sometimes, that you forgive too much, when the violence is directed at yourself.”

Looking away, Anduin brought his hands in front of him, lacing his fingers together, and chose not to answer.

At his door, they both hesitated. Anduin allowed the span of a breath to imagine what might happen if he invited Baine in, before he was bidding him goodnight and continuing into his room alone. If he’d noticed the disappointed look on Baine’s face, he’d had plenty of practice ignoring such things.

***

In the morning, he dressed lightly again, but specifically chose a wider neckline that revealed the dark bruise on his shoulder. Back in Stormwind, he’d never make such an obvious statement, but with the Horde sometimes bluntness was the best method for politics.

Lor’themar, at least, seemed to find it amusing when Anduin sat by him again that morning. They were the first two there, but despite the early hour it was clear that the Regent Lord knew exactly what had happened last night.

“It’s such a pity,” he said, when the sounds of others approaching reached them, “that no one here seems to know how to properly enforce standards among the citizens.”

Anduin glanced over his shoulder and didn’t miss Saurfang glaring at Lor’themar, before reluctantly softening his expression and facing Anduin.

“I apologize for the incident last night,” he gritted out, “know that nothing of the sort will happen again, King Anduin.”

“Thank you for your assurances, but please don’t punish them too harshly. They were drunk and faced with an old enemy.”

“That’s no excuse for suggesting what they did,” Sylvanas had appeared, now, and her eyes danced with amusement at the sight of Anduin’s bruises. “We’re not at war with Stormwind, in fact we are trading partners and friends, now. If they can’t accept that they must change as the world does, they have no place in this Horde.” 

Broll was behind her, looking confused, and Anduin managed to put off his questions long enough for a few others to show up, so he wouldn’t need to tell the story too many times. 

“Why didn’t you heal yourself?”

Anduin shrugged. Most of the people there would know why, that it was as much a statement as anything else. “It seemed a waste. It looks worse than it feels. And, admittedly, it helps take my mind off the normal pain.”

“Normal pain?” Gallywix wasn’t one to let politeness stand in the way of curiosity.

“From the bell.” Lor’themar and Aethas both tensed, it wasn’t very obvious, but Anduin was watching for it. “I’m always in pain, now.”

Gallywix’s eyes widened a little and he looked Anduin over with consideration. “Shame, that. You’re still young for your kind, aren’t you?”

“Yes, we tend to be fully grown in our early twenties.” 

He tilted his head to the side, looking around the table, realizing a piece of information that was now relevant to bring up. “My eighteenth birthday is nearing, I send out invitations, but please don’t feel obligated to attend.”

“A royal birthday? How could I miss it?” 

Anduin smiled across at Gallywix, trusting that that would be just enough attention to win him over. “Then I look forward to seeing you, Trade Prince.”

***

When they broke apart again for separate meetings, Baine gracefully cornered Anduin away from prying eyes. “I didn’t realize you were hurt last night, I could have called a shaman.” 

He wanted to touch the bruise, to check that that was all the damage there was, but refrained. Humans were so delicate and he worried he wouldn’t be gentle enough.

Anduin rolled his eyes. “I’M a healer, remember? I’m fine.”

“If there had been more of them, if they had been better prepared--”

“There wasn’t, they weren’t.” Anduin gripped one of Baine’s horns and pulled his head down towards him, while going up on his toes. His kissed the side of Baine’s muzzle, the brush of soft lips causing him to shiver. “But thank you, for caring.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that,” Baine whispered, ears flattening. “I do care about you.”

Anduin nodded, pulling away, cheeks flushing. “I know. I care about you, too.”

They stood in awkward silence, shifting on their feet, until they were interrupted by someone walking right by them.

Clearing his throat, Baine gave Anduin a nod and a farewell before making his way back to his people. He felt like every time he spoke with Anduin these days, he had more questions for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want all of you to appreciate that that last scene was going to be ANGSTY AS HELL and that I had to rewrite it three (3) times to get it to what it is.
> 
> Istg I give them peace between their people and they still try to angst all over the place. Ugh, teenagers lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a low-level tauren in game to try to remember what Mulgore was like, and that took some extra time for writing this. 
> 
> Per usual, unbeta'd, partially written on mobile, etc.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [manyangledone](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com) for discussion of all things WoW and beyond. I also take drabble requests through asks.
> 
> And checkout the [WoW Shipping/Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/sQwVcF2) \- A place for features and fans to discuss ships and fanworks, with no ship hate!

They set out the next day for Mulgore, Baine and his braves accompanying them. Anduin had never gotten to spend much time in Kalimdor and almost all of it had been contained to Theramore and Night Elf territory, so he was happy for the chance to see more of the landscape. 

And Baine seemed proud to show it off. This was far more his element than the iron spikes of Orgrimmar or the crafted stone of Stormwind. When they reached Mulgore, it looked so much like the sort of place Anduin expected to find Baine that he almost laughed.

“It’s lovely,” he assured his host, soaking in the tauren architecture. 

Once they entered the gate, the rolling hills and bluffs around them fascinated Anduin. Even the nature around them was different than he was used to. The ride up to Thunder Bluff gave him a chance to get an amazing view of the tauren lands. When he turned to Baine, eyes bright, he flushed when he realized that Baine had been watching him the entire time Anduin had been gazing around them.

“Stop that,” he muttered, glad to be able to step out into the city soon after and distract himself again.

Like in Orgrimmar, there were plenty of interested locals around, though these ones seemed far less wary. Anduin stopped to talk to as many as he could, children who already towered over him, craftspeople interested in trade with Stormwind, and whoever else came along. Baine left him to it, saying that he would take care of the business he had put off while in Orgrimmar and collect him later, and then Anduin was swept off by a group of tauren priests who wished to exchange knowledge.

One priest in particular, Taini Glowsong, and he started a heated debate on the nature of Light and Shadow that was so different than how Anduin was used to hearing both talked about, by humans and draenei and the other Alliance races, that he debated whether asking her to visit Stormwind would be a good thing or start some sort of international incident.

He lost track of time and when Baine did return, Anduin was sitting in a circle with a variety of tauren, deep in a theological debate.

“You’d be better off finding more work to do,” Valeera told Baine off to the side. “He’s going to be at this for awhile.”

***

Nighttime in Thunder Bluff found Baine and Anduin sitting near a lower edge of the city, staring up at the sky. “It’s so peaceful here.”

“I wish that were always true.” Baine let out a soft huff of air, leaning closer. “But someday it will be. Conflict cannot last forever and if trolls and elves, humans and orcs, can all learn to work together, there is a chance for anything.”

Anduin chuckled, nodding. “I agree. I hope that I’m just the first of many, that others come to realize what we have isn’t sustainable, and could never be just.”

“Aren’t you worried about accidentally creating a third faction?”

He hummed in thought, remembering debates he’d had with Wrathion on the subject. “I think it’s possible that could happen, but I wouldn’t say I’m worried. Like with the Alliance and Horde, I think there would have to be a counter to the faction to set off hostilities and that seems unlikely. Anyone desiring war can easily side with one of the factions remaining.”

“True. I suppose you did have much time to think on what the consequences would be.”

Anduin looked at him. “Why are you asking? Do you think there might be a way for me to seduce the tauren into neutrality?”

Baine choked at the word ‘seduced’, his ears going up in surprise, then flattening quickly. “I...I wouldn’t say that. We feel very much a part of the Horde. But...it’s good to keep our options open.” He looked back at Anduin, meeting his eyes. “And I wouldn’t be adverse to seeing how you might convince me.”

A guard shifted off to the side and Anduin reluctantly began to stand. “I have a few ideas, though I think they’ll have to wait for a later time.”

Baine walked him to his lodgings, the back of his hand brushing Anduin’s arm the whole way.

***  
Being among the tauren was like what Anduin imagined a vacation might be like--for a few blissful days he could relax. He learned more about tauren culture and traditions, taught a few of his own, and spent as much time with Baine as he could without it seeming too obvious that was what he was doing. He had never really gotten to see his friend in his element before, unless one counted battle as such, and he wanted to make the most of it.

He and Taini continued their debates whenever Baine was busy (or Anduin feared he might be perceived as clingy). They took rides to a few sacred places where Anduin would be allowed and, in relative privacy, critiqued their people’s practices and the priestly training they’d received. She was fascinated by Anduin’s experiences with Velen, as many were, but he could readily admit there had been pitfalls in his training, as well.

“There are draenei who use Shadow, but they are...not as accepted by their society. Far less so than humans, I think. It was hard to get training on their methods while I was there, especially since they seemed unwilling to risk Velen’s potential wrath.”

“That must be difficult, to be denied a part of your abilities that are as natural as any other.”

Anduin hesitated, then agreed. “While I don’t feel the Shadow the way I do the Light, it comes just as naturally to me. I’ve never feared it, though I know many people do. It’s helped me in the past and while I’ve used it to do things I regret, it wasn’t somehow its fault, those were my actions.”

“Light will always cast a shadow, they are not opposites as, say, fire and ice, but are instead simply two sides of each other. Without one, there is a chance the other would cease to be.”

Their talking continued, though when they finally made their way back to Thunder Bluff and the presence of Anduin’s guards grew closer, he turned the conversation to a new topic--too much of what Taini said was close to blasphemy for those who worshipped the Light. Anduin had grown especially sensitive to that as the Army of the Light gained more influence.

That night there was a feast as well, though it was very different than what Anduin had experienced before. This was relaxed and fun, a true celebration and not just an excuse to get drunk. Though Anduin did allow himself to grow tipsy, using it as an excuse to lean heavily against Baine in the presence of others. 

“This is nice,” he murmured, staring into the nearby fire. 

“It is,” Baine agreed, brushing his fingers through Anduin’s hair, which was falling loosely around his shoulders.

***

The morning of Anduin’s last day among the tauren, disaster struck. At first, Anduin thought it was some sort of accident, but as he ducked out of his rooms and saw the tauren warriors hurrying about, he realized the truth.

Hamuul found him first, encouraging him to hurry to the Chieftain’s tent. Taini joined them on the way, looking frazzled, and Anduin remembered her wandering off the night before with another tauren, the two hanging all over each other and quite drunk. 

“I wonder if it is my presence here that’s caused this or if it the attackers knew of the feast and thought to attacked while you were vulnerable?” he murmured aloud, hoping he hadn’t put anyone in danger.

“It’s the Alliance attacking,” Baine acknowledged, “and they would clearly know of your presence by now. However...if they mean to get at you, this seems a foolish way to do it.”

Anduin nodded in agreement. He had spoken about such things with his advisors and they’d agreed the Alliance, at least at first, was likely to rely on more subtle means. Kidnapping him, perhaps, or if they did decide to kill him, making it happen in some way that the Horde would look to be the culprits. But they’d been assuming a reasonable and calculated approach, which this clearly wasn’t.

At least it wasn’t a full army, Anduin decided, because while the gate into Mulgore had withheld for years, it couldn’t have stood for a full assault. Instead, the Alliance seemed to have clusters of fighters coming in from the sky, attempting to take out the elevators and bridges around High Mountain. If they isolated them enough, they’d have better odds.

He watched Baine speaking with his people, giving orders for what troops they had access to and trying to strategize. Anduin had only had limited experience with such things and had to remind himself that Baine by this point was an expert.

“I can help,” he said, during a lull. “I can heal your wounded.”

Baine stared at him. “It would be better to keep you out of sight, in case you are the reason they’re here.”

“I can’t just sit by and let others fight for me.”

With a sigh, Baine seemed to give in, and Anduin realized he’d probably accepted that Anduin would be helping even before he’d brought it up. “You can assist the wounded, but I need you to stay away from the fighting. Trying to fight AND protect you will be a distraction.”

Anduin nodded, used to that sort of role. Baine nodded to Taini who waved Anduin towards the door, but Anduin instead moved closer to Baine. 

He hesitated, feeling the eyes of the Tauren and his guards on him, but still leaned up to give Baine the briefest of kisses to the side of his muzzle. “Please stay safe. I’ll be praying for you and your people.”

Baine wrapped an arm around Anduin, pulling him close for a moment, before pushing him towards Taini. “And you, as well.”

Valeera materialized when Anduin was almost to the healers’ tent, chuckling under her breath. “A dragon and a tauren? I think your kink is showing, my king.”

“I’m 18 and from Stormwind, Valeera. This is tame.”

They made it to the healers, who were already rushing around a few severely injured tauren, just as a series of explosions signaled the collapse of another lift. Battle cries sounded out on both sides and Anduin hurried towards one of the injured tauren, needing a distraction.


	9. Writer check-in

So, I've been trying to decide what to do with this fic and will most likely be doing a bit of a rewrite before going forward with anything new. BFA's faction conflict plot is a nonsensical mess and many of the really interesting fan theories that had been coming out before pre-patch did not come to be and instead it's just...yeah.

This will end up even more of an AU from the get-go, I'm thinking of a few things to add as happening during Legion to justify things a little more, and may end up splitting POVs more. I've been reading a lot of GoT fanfic lately to inspire me lol Mostly because as it stands in canon, especially after Before the Storm, there's no real way to justify Stormwind working with the Horde without being forced to (and I have another fic along those lines lol).

In the meantime, if you don't follow my other fics you might not have seen, but I made a shipping/fanworks Discord a while back, for creators and fans to discuss and share works. Here's the invite link: <https://discord.gg/sQwVcF2>.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come! 
> 
> Also, I'm always looking for people to talk WoW with. Ships, lore, etc! I'm on tumblr at manyangledone.


End file.
